deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RatedMforMario/RatedM's TN List
Doing something Bloxxer did because I'm unoriginal and I hate being creative lmao This'll be done in an order in which I upload TNs on the wiki, not necessarily in chronological order, starting in 2020. at least it aint deku vs miles lmao.RatedM.png|Miles VS Static Off to see your mother!.RatedM.png|Agent 47 VS Spy Kratos has a longer pp change my mind.RatedM.png|Dante VS Kratos EngineerVSTorbjornCloseUpRatedM.png|Engineer VS Torbjörn TorbVSEngie.png|Torbjörn VS Engineer Mario has bigger pp change my mind.RatedM.png|Kratos VS Mario JasonVMichaelOfficial.png|Jason Voorhees VS Michael Myers Insert official TN joke here.RatedM.png|Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon They team up to kill yu and josuke lmao.RatedM.png|Adachi VS Kira A total chad who just oozes big dick energy.RatedM.png|Deadpool VS The Mask The_masks_we_wear_hide_our_true_selves...RatedM.png|Jason VS Michael Jacket dies and that fucking sucks cock.RatedM.png|Red Hood VS Jacket Tf2 is better than fortnite.RatedM.png|Scout VS Jonesy Epicc tn by ratedmformario like and subscribe for free sex at sex dot com.RatedM.png|hoh Kitte vs skelly.RatedM.png|Sans VS Judge Do_you_like_hurting_other_people.RatedM.png|Jacket VS Spy Insert_unfunny_flat_joke_here.RatedM.png|Lucina VS Naoto You're not a man you're a pig. let me hear you squeal.....RatedM.png|Ganondorf VS Dracula Official TNs be like.RatedM.png|Engineer VS Torb but official revised. Hail_to_the_kings.RatedM.png|Bowser VS Lord Hater .michael_cera_vs_johnny_knoxville.RatedM.png|Scott Pilgrim VS Travis Touchdown Just because you're right doesn't mean you're good.RatedM.png|Crash VS Spyro Travis jacks off in death battle.RatedM.png|Jack Cayman VS Travis Touchdown Crash vs spyro the move.RatedM.png|hoh God i hope spongebob wins tbh.RatedM.png|SpongeBob VS Gumball One nut punch man.RatedM.png|Saitama VS Goku Toon force broooo.RatedM.png|Bugs Bunny VS Mickey Mouse He's got the touch ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).RatedM.png|Optimus Prime VS Gundam Mega man kills himself 4 times.RatedM.png|Mega Man Battle Royale ORAORA THIS LOSER.RatedM.png|Jotaro VS Kenshiro Ohhoho jack, i'm already wearing it.RatedM.png|Deadpool VS The Mask DROP DOWN AND GIMME TWENTYYYYYYYYY.RatedM.png|The Soldier VS Pharah We_like_fortnite_we_like_fortnite_we_like_fortnite.RatedM.png|Scout VS Jonesy Hey.RatedM.png|Miles VS Deku That's nice but....i've fought in them.RatedM.png|Leon Kennedy VS Frank West Dreadpool_vs_og_mask.RatedM.png|Dreadpool VS OG Mask Ocean man take me by the hand lead me to the land that you understand ocean man voyage to the corner of the globe is a real trip.RatedM.png|Ocean man, take me by the hand, lead me to the land that you understand Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe is a real trip Ocean man, the crust of a tan man imbibed by the sand Soaking up the thirst of the land Ocean man, can you see through the wonder of amazement at the oberman Ocean man, the crust is elusive when it casts forth to the childlike man Ocean man, the sequence of a life form braised in the sand Soaking up the thirst of the land Ocean man, ocean man Ocean man Ocean man, take me by the hand, lead me to the land that you understand Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe is a real trip Ocean man, the crust of a tan man imbibed by the sand Soaking up the thirst of the land Ocean man, can you see through the wonder of amazement at the oberman Ocean man, the crust is elusive when it casts forth to the childlike man Ocean man, the sequence of a life form braised in the sand Soaking up the thirst of the land Ocean man Mouse eats cat.RatedM.png|Pikachu VS Jibanyan Kfc fights its natural predator.RatedM.png|Jacket VS CJ Hahahahahaha i have made my ultimate mario vs sonic thumbnail losers hahahah yeet subscribe to death battle.RatedM.png|Mario VS Sonic Miles Morales VS Static Shock (Marvel VS DC) - DEATH BATTLE!.RatedM.png|Miles Morales VS Static THAT'S RACIST YOU CAN'T SAY THE N-WORD.RatedM.png|Batman VS Black Panther Sonic VS RD.png|Sonic VS Rainbow Dash Sonic VS RD.RatedM.png what's chris gonna do, throw a boulder at him.RatedM.png|Chris VS Stryker Engineer beats them in a yeehaw contest lmao.RatedM.png|Jesse McCree VS Erron Black Wait_till_mario_and_gon_see_this.RatedM.png|Luigi VS Killua Star-lord vs adam strange.RatedM.png|Star-Lord VS Adam Strange Mr._Obama...it_is_an_honor_to_call_you...my_NI-.RatedM.png|Perry VS Skipper Demoman makes junkrat commit exploded.RatedM.png|Demoman VS Junkrat Strangle_me_daddy.RatedM.png|strangle vs fuckingfate Gay vs gay.RatedM.png|Alucard VS Alucard Madara VS Aizen.RatedM.png|Madara VS Aizen Gadget_vs_darkwing.RatedM.png|Inspector Gadget VS Darkwing Duck Shadow prolly claps tbh.RatedM.png|Zero VS Shadow Moonbat.RatedM.png|Batman VS Moon Knight i have no mouth and i must scream.RatedM.png|Pyro VS Mei MarioVSSonic.RatedM.png|Mario VS Sonic Muda muda mofo.RatedM.png|DIO VS M. Bison Get shrekt scrub xd.RatedM.png|WHY GOD GAVE US LIFE Wacha.RatedM.png|Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai MAGGOT.RatedM.png|Soldier VS Pharah Fuckin clowns.RatedM.png|Joker VS Sweet Tooth I like tortles.RatedM.png|Leonardo VS Red Ranger Jason stomps via a straw gg.RatedM.png Egg.RatedM.png|Eggman VS Wily Batman smacks lmao.RatedM.png|Batman VS Prowler Cowabunga.RatedM.png|Red Ranger VS Leonardo RedRangerVSLeo.RatedM.png LeoJason.RatedM.png Last_one_i_swear_(maybe).RatedM.png This time for real i swear this is the last one.RatedM.png Leonardo--Jason.RatedM.png Category:Blog posts